fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Blood of a Rival
---- "Malek, you sure you don't want to do this mission? I mean, I thank you for giving it to me, but this is more your style." Kiyoko asks her brother. "I'm sure. You and Rika just go. Don't worry about me, although I am not one to deny you the ability to do so." Malek says as he reassures Kiyoko and a silent Rika. "Very well. We will be back in two days or so." Rika says as she and Kiyoko head off together. Heading upstairs to the top floor of the Fairy Tail Guild, Malek ignores the voice of the S-Class Mages Erza, Mirajane and Laxus, including Master Makarov. Slamming the door, Malek takes a letter out of his pocket and begins to read it. "Why would you send me this letter? Why would you send me this, knowing I can read this Yakunan? What are your intentions, and what are you planning?" Malek says as he passes his hand through his hair. "So what's with the letter?" Eugene asked appearing out of nowhere to Malek's shock. "What's Yakunan up to?" This signified that Eugene could indeed hear what Malek was saying just a moment earlier. "Look for yourself Eugene. It's in an ancient language, one which I can both speak and understand. However, my sisters don't, but they are worried as it is." Malek says as he hands Eugene the letter. Eugene took the letter and began looking over it. Originally, he wasn't able to figure out what it said but due to a translating system that was in a special contact lens he was already wearing, the words were clear to him. "So that's what's going on." He said after reading it and giving it back to Malek. "Yes, exactly. But that phrase he wrote around mid-paragraph, The Blood of a Rival, that is the name of an old book written by a mysterious wizard. The book reflected on a dream he had for several years, which was based on the rivalry he had with his brother for almost twenty years. Yakunan's letter mostly focuses on the final chapters, from his own point of view, and it is that what worries me the most." Malek says as he stands up and begins to leave the room. "So where are you going?" Eugene asked Malek as he followed after him. He already had some idea as to what he was up to but just wanted to confirm. "We've only known each other for a few months Eugene, and yet, you know me well enough. You should be able to answer that for yourself. Now if you'll excuse me, I have places to be." Malek says as he walks away and disappears in a mist of cold air and ice, flowing away in the wind. "Ren, you got his coordinates locked on right?" Eugene said in his communication device after he was sure that Malek was gone. "I got it." The scientist with a lab coat replied from the other side of the communication line. "Now we just need to decide our next course of action. This Yakunan guy is powerful. Fighting normally, even Ryuunosuke would have trouble with him." "For now, focus on researching that Blood of a Rival book and the person who wrote it as well as the background info we need." Eugene said in a serious tone. "I'll do what I can do." He then also left the guild hall. Category:Roleplay Category:Malek Kriya Category:Forest Dragon Slayer